


Burnt Cookies

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, Blue Food (Percy Jackson), Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo & Annabeth Chase Friendship, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico needs to take better care of himself, Percy Jackson is a dumbass, Post-TOA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: “Shush. Nico said he fell and hit his head. Will isn’t home. He tried to call you but your dumbass didn’t pick up.” She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and dragged him over to their neatly placed shoes by the front door. “Put on shoes, we’re going over to make sure he doesn’t bleed out.”Or: Nico fails to take proper care of himself and ends up having to call Annabeth and Percy for help, they in turn get in touch with Will.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night and finished it in the morning, it probably isn’t that good
> 
> Not proofread
> 
> *i do not own these characters*

Percy was doing his best to whip up a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies using a recipe his Mom had sent him. It wasn’t too terribly hard, he was just bad at baking. He had been in the kitchen for almost an hour now, finally putting a tray into the oven to bake. He was trying not to disturb Annabeth too much, knowing she was in the office of their apartment doing her schoolwork. 

He had gotten too caught up in cleaning up the kitchen, trying to scrub blue dye off the counter, and he had failed to notice his phone vibrating on the counter. He took off his pink frilly apron, courtesy of Frank, and hung it back up on a little magnetic hook on the side of the fridge. 

They had been in their apartment in New Rome for almost three years now. It didn’t feel like that long, not at all. He had nearly dropped out of school after his first semester, but thanks to his girlfriend’s encouragement and constant support he was on his way to get his bachelor's degree. And Annabeth, Gods, that girl. He would be lost without her. He’s probably be dead in the middle of the woods in New Je-

“Percy!” 

The son of Poseidon’s thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend herself storming into the kitchen, her phone pressed against her ear. Oh boy did she look pissed off. 

“Whatever you think I did, I swear it wasn’t me.” Percy said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. He backed up until his back hit the counter. 

“Shush. Nico said he fell and hit his head. Will isn’t home. He tried to call you but your dumbass didn’t pick up.” She grabbed his wrist with her free hand and dragged him over to their neatly placed shoes by the front door. “Put on shoes, we’re going over to make sure he doesn’t bleed out.” She paused. “Yes, we’re on our way now. Have you called Will?” She sandwiched her phone between her head and shoulder as she grabbed her purse and made sure her first aid kit was inside. “Alright. Mhm, I’ll stay on the line. Is the front door unlocked? I- no, it’s okay I’ve got a key.” She grabbed Percy’s hand and quickly led him out of their apartment. 

Thankfully the couple had moved into an apartment on the floor above them only a few months ago. Percy had to practically run to keep up with Annabeth as she raced up the stairs to the next floor. 

“We’re almost there. I’m gonna hang up now, try to call Will once more, okay?” She hummed a small “Mhm” before hanging up. “Always keep your ringer on, Seaweed Brain, we’ve talked about this.” She grumbled, shooting him a glare. 

Nico was home alone most of the day, working towards his high school diploma all online. Will was usually gone for the majority of the day, slaving away in medical school. Annabeth knew this and had told him to call them if he ever needed anything. Percy knew this as well, but apparently allowed the fact to slip his mind. 

Once they arrived at the front door of their friend’s apartment Annabeth dug around in her purse, taking out her small key ring and finding the silver key that belonged to Will and Nico. She unlocked the door, quickly rushing inside.

“Nico?” She called, looking around and trying to find the brunette. 

“Bedroom…” Came a weak call back. 

Annabeth all but ran to the bedroom, Percy hot on her heels. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the son of Hades slumped against the dresser, a shiny smear against the black wood. She didn’t want to think it was blood, but there wasn’t really any other conclusion. She kneeled down, placing her hand on his arm.

“What happened? Did you pass out?” She asked.

A pause, then a small nod.

“Do you want to lean against Percy while I look at your head?” She asked as she took her first aid kit from her bag. 

Another nod. 

Percy sat down beside Nico, allowing the smaller male to slump against him. He supported most all of the son of Hades’ weight, not that he was very heavy. 

“Perce, can you try to reach Will?” 

He nodded, wiggling his phone out of his pocket and trying to call the contact labeled “Lemon Head”.

Annabeth, as carefully as possible, began to try to move Nico’s blood-matted hair to find the source of the red mess. She apologized softly every time the brunette winced. She finally found a cut about an inch in length, still bleeding heavily. Thankfully, it didn’t seem too deep. 

“I’m just going to apply pressure to it, okay? I don’t think you’ll need stitches, it doesn’t look deep enough.” Annabeth explained, cutting a wad of gauze and pressing it against the side of Nico’s head. “So you passed out and hit your head on the dresser?” She asked. 

Nico winced softly from the pressure. “Yeah, I think so. I think I just kinda blacked out, then I woke up on the floor.” He said, his voice quiet. 

“Have you eaten today?” The Blonde asked, checking the state of the bleeding before pressing against the cut again. 

“...no.” He mumbled softly. 

Annabeth was about to respond when Percy gasped suddenly. 

“Will!” He exclaimed, his phone against his ear. “Finally! We’ve been trying to reach you. Nico hit his head on you guys’ dresser and Annabeth and I came over to help him since we couldn’t reach you.” There was a string of curse words from the other line before there was a very clear “I’m on my way” from the son of Apollo. Percy was quiet for a few moments before he nodded with a “yep!” and passed the phone to Nico. 

Nico pressed the speaker button for the sake of convenience. 

“What happened, Hon?” Will’s concerned voice came through the speaker. 

“Fell ‘n hit my head…” he mumbled, his words slurred slightly. The shame was clear in his voice. He hated to have to pull Will from his daily activities. 

“I’m cleaning him up, Will, don’t worry.” Annabeth said, removing the bloody wad of gauze and grabbing an alcohol wipe to clean the area. “The gash isn’t too deep. Just y’know, head wounds bleed a lot.”

Will let out a small panicked laugh. “Yep, they sure do.” He said, followed by his heavy breathing. The sun child was definitely sprinting here. “I’m almost there, I’ll see you in like...two minutes.”

Nico hummed in reply before hanging up and handing the phone back to Percy. He hissed when the alcohol seeped into the cut. 

“I know it hurts. It’s starting to scab over now, but I don’t know if we should wrap it up or not. I’ll leave that up to Will, he’s the doctor.” 

Just as she said that the front door hurt open, and in came a breathless blonde. Will rushed his way to the bedroom, nearly tripping over his own feet. He kneeled down in front of Nico and Annabeth. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily, but his only focus was Nico. 

“Let me see, let me see.” He panted, leaning over to get a good look at his boyfriend’s head when Annabeth moved her hand away. “Holy Hera, that’s no good.” He muttered to himself. 

Will shooed Annabeth’s hands away before he pressed his palm against Nico’s head. He muttered an apology when the son of Hades made a pained noise. He grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist with his free hand and pressed against his pulse point. The hand on his head began to glow faintly. 

“Have you eaten today?” The doctor asked. 

Nico hesitated for a moment. “...no.” He mumbled. 

“Nico,” Will sighed. “I told you we had leftovers in the fridge and an ungodly amount of ramen in the pantry before I left. You have no excuse to have not eaten. When was the last time you ate?” 

The youngest of the four shrugged. 

Both Will and Annabeth sighed. 

“Percy, can you go get a poptart or something from the pantry? We need to get his blood sugar up. I don’t want him to pass out again.” Will said, taking his hand away from Nico’s head and finding the small wound was all healed up. 

“How do you know his blood sugar is low?” 

Both of the blondes groaned as Percy’s words. 

“I have magic hands, dumbass. Just get a poptart for Lord Darkness.” Will breathed out before wrapping his arms around Nico and lifting him up. 

“Your brain really is made out of seaweed.” Annabeth muttered under her breath, cleaning up the blood from the side of the dresser before going to dispose of the wads of gauze. She watched her boyfriend scamper out of the room to find their friend some sugary poptarts. 

Will plopped Nico down on the bed, taking a seat beside him. He began to pick the drying blood from his boyfriend’s dark hair. 

“Were you super busy?” Annabeth asked, watching the pair with a fond look. 

“Not really, my lecture was about to end. I’ll just get the homework assignment from Kayla.” The blonde said, a small smile forming on his lip when Nico began to try to shove his pinky through one of his gauges. “Hon, you’ve tried this before. Your finger won’t fit.”

Nico only shrugged, continuing to try to ram his pinky through the son of Apollo’s earlobe. “Maybe they’ve gotten bigger.” He said quietly.

“They haven’t gotten bigger, I can assure you of that. I haven’t stretched them any more in almost a year.” 

Nico hummed quietly and nodded. He lowered his hand when Percy came tumbling back into the room with a packet of poptarts.

“Your pantry is a mess, I don’t know how you can find anything in there.” He said with a small chuckle, passing the snack over to Nico. 

“Neither of us have time.” The brunette grumbled, ripping open the silver wrapper and breaking off half of a chocolate poptart. He munched on it, slumped against his partner. “Too much work.” He mumbled. 

“Glad to see you’re speaking coherently again, di Angelo.” Percy said teasingly. 

“Shut your face hole, Dickwad.” He grumbled, shoving more poptart into his mouth. 

The four fell into silence, the only noise being the crinkling of the poptart package. Wil was absentmindedly dragging his dull nails over Nico’s back, Annabeth was sending a text to Kayla to let her know that her brother was fine and asking her to not interrogate him about it, and Percy seemed to be lost in his head. 

The son of Poseidon suddenly gasped. “My cookies!” He grabbed Annabeth’s arm. “Shit! They’re in the oven still!” 

The girl’s eyes widened. “Call if you need anything, guys! Percy May have just destroyed our kitchen!” She said in a panic as she allowed her boyfriend to drag her out of the di Angelo-Solace apartment. 

Will watched the pair leave, chuckling softly. He looked down at his partner, watching the younger flop back against the bed. He brushed his thumb against Nico’s wrist lovingly. 

“Do you feel better?” He asked, laying down beside Nico and taking to tracing the small green heart tattoo on his forearm. 

“Lil’ bit, I’m tired.” Nico responded, watching Will trace his tattoo with a small smile. It was for Bianca. “I haven’t been sleeping well…” 

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m still not used to the new place and school is hard, I don’t like it. There’s so much change, my body doesn’t know what to do.”

Will leaned over to place a kiss between Nico’s furrowed brows. “How about you take a nap while I make us dinner? Then tomorrow you can come to the library with Cecil, Lou Ellen, and I and we can help you with whatever 21st century bullshit is bothering you.”

The shorter boy nodded, rubbing his eyes. He messed with his nose ring for a moment before shifting to lay against the pillows. He rolled onto his stomach, humming quietly when he felt the blankets pulled over him.

“Will you make lasagna?” He mumbled into the pillow. “You make good lasagna.” 

Will chuckled with a nod, leaning down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s hair. He brushed his thumb gingerly against the small pink scar that now adorned the side of his head, hidden by his hair. Will still knew it was there. He remained seated on the edge of the bed, rubbing his boy’s back until his breathing evened out. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered. “You have to take better care of yourself while I’m not here, baby.” 

The son of Apollo carefully laid his head down on Nico’s back, closing his eyes for a moment and listening to the steady beating of his heart and his calm breathing. He just laid there, relishing in the thought that his partner was still alive and breathing after all of these years. He finally straightened up, kissing Nico’s head again before getting to his feet.

“I love you.” He whispered before quietly leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

——

“The cookies are burned.” 

“Yeah, no shit. If you were to keep your ringer on then we would have left before they could even go into the oven.” Annabeth lightly hit Percy’s arm before hugging him from behind. “I’ll still eat him, Honey.” 

“Thanks, Wise Girl.” 

“Anything for you, Seaweed Brain.” 


End file.
